


An Evening Confession

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Series: Cardinal Sins [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie has a surprise "confession" for Armand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Confession

I had just finished dressing for bed, donning a sheer, silken sleeveless slip with lace at the edges. The pale rose material felt wonderful against my skin, so soft and light it felt as though I were naked. Indeed, I almost LOOKED naked, the way the silk clung to my skin and accentuated my large breasts and wide hips. I was admiring myself in the full length mirror when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I donned a night robe which was almost the same color as my gown but much thicker, and tied the belt tightly around me before calling out, “Enter.” The doors opened, and it was my beautiful Armand. It had been nearly a week since he’d visited me last, and I was aching for his touch. As he closed the doors behind him without turning around, I removed the robe and let it drop to the floor, allowing him to admire me. His eyes searched me from top to bottom hungrily.

“Marie,” he nearly growled, “you look….” I held up one finger in a “stop” motion, and he became quiet, a look of confusion on his face. I walked over to him, and looked deeply into his dark blue eyes. “Bless me, Father…” I said quietly, and knelt at his feet, keeping eye contact. His hands settled on my shoulders, and I continued, “…for I am about to sin.” I broke eye contact, this time to look at the significant bulge which was directly in front of my face, hidden only by his black leather breeches. I placed my hands on his hips, grasped the laces with my teeth, and untied the knot.

His long, thin fingers tightened on my shoulders as I used my tongue now, slipping it under each lace to pull it free from the eyelet. I could see him growing, straining against the leather, helping me in my mission. I continued to use teeth and tongue, being careful now not to graze him. Soon, I had removed enough of the bindings that his magnificence sprung free in all its glory.

There were a few drops on the tip, and I kissed and lightly licked them away. His fingers dug more deeply into my muscles now, a pain that was not altogether unpleasant. I then used my hands to lower his breeches fully. I took the first couple of inches into my mouth, using my tongue to massage that special, sensitive place on him. He moaned quietly, and I looked up to see his eyes closed and mouth open in rapture. I looked back down again, to focus on what I was doing. I went a little further, still winding my tongue around the bottom and sides. He was breathing raggedly now, which spurred me on.

I took him fully into me, flicking the base and his balls with my tongue before backing away. I continued going up and down his shaft, my tongue never stopping, glorying in his gasps and moans. I could feel him swelling in my mouth, throbbing, close to climax. Just before I could complete him, though, I heard him yell “STOP!”

I backed away slowly, still moving my tongue over him, teasing him before I finally released him. He gave a shuddering sigh, and looked down at me. “Stand up,” he commanded me in his most authoritative tone of voice. I did as he said, and once I reached my feet he kissed me roughly, grasping a handful of my hair so tightly I whimpered in pain yet relished the sensation. I snatched his skullcap off, throwing it across the room so I could wind my fingers into his glorious silver curls. His hands went to my breasts, stroking them through the fabric. I moaned and shuddered as his thumbs traced themselves over my nipples, making them stand erect.

He broke the kiss and bent slightly to gently grasp my left one through the silk with his teeth, and I cried out with pleasure. He moved his hands to my hips then, sliding the slip up over my body. Once he reached my waist he released his grip on my nipple, and I raised my arms over my head so he could completely remove the gown. It quickly joined the rest of our clothing. He pushed me roughly toward the bed, and I sat down hard on the end of it. He gave me a look of animalistic lust and began to remove his jerkin quickly, his fingers moving deftly to untie the laces.

I watched eagerly, amazed at how swiftly he did this. As I saw the creamy skin and dusting of silver curls which was his chest, I became very wet, eager to have him inside me. Once he had it open, he didn’t bother to remove it, but instead advanced toward me. I inched my way back on the bed, making room for him. Once I’d reached the head of it, I spread my legs so that he could climb between them. The whole time, his erection hadn’t diminished at all, and I marveled at the virility of a man his age.

He placed his hands on my ankles, then slowly slid them up to my knees and finally to the tops of my thighs. I was twitching madly by then, but though he’d seemed to be in a hurry before, now he was determined to take his time. He kissed me again, softly this time, as his hands moved to the insides of my thighs. He moved his lips up my jawline, to my earlobe, which he lightly nipped before tracing a line down my neck. His goatee made my skin burn like fire, and I felt a similar fire growing in my belly. He moved to my collarbone, then downward again to my breasts, this time taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard while lightly flicking the tip with his tongue. “ARMAND!” I cried out, arching my back in pleasure. My hips thrust, and I felt the vibrations of him moaning against my skin.

He released me, only to lightly brush his goatee across my chest to my other nipple, which by now was aching for him. As he grasped it lightly with his teeth, I clutched the back of his head, pressing his face into me. At this point I was no longer capable of words, only whimpers and moans at the incredible sensations he was producing. He relinquished his hold on me again, this time to kiss his way down from my chest, to my abdomen. I knew what he was about to do and grasped the coverlet with both hands tightly. I felt his thumbs part me as I watched him lower his head. His tongue lightly flicked against my swollen, throbbing bud and I screamed so loudly I was certain half of Paris could hear me.

I felt his tongue move from my bud to my hole, quickly thrusting in and out of it as the tip of his nose brushed against my bud. He was hitting all MY sensitive spots at once now, my hips thrashed wildly and I felt myself release my fluids all over him. Not once did he stop, but continued licking all over me, catching all of it as it appeared, it seemed. Once he’d finished, I collapsed backward onto the bed, breathing hard. He wasn’t through with me yet, though. I felt him moving up my body, his curls tickling my abdomen. I raised my head slightly, to see that he still stood proudly erect, though was dripping copiously.

Once he’d gotten face-to-face with me, he grinned lasciviously and positioned himself to enter me. He slowly slid himself into my hole, again hitting that most sensitive spot. I hadn’t thought it possible, but I climaxed again at his entrance. My legs involuntarily wrapped themselves around his waist, embracing him, and I felt myself contracting around him. He froze, waiting until I was finished before moving again. He grasped my wrists, and held my hands over my head before he started giving me slow, measured movements, designed to prolong my pleasure and his as long as possible. Each thrust put him fully into me, so that I felt him bump against my still-swollen bud each time. I lost all sense of my surroundings, and could only hear the noises I was making as he brought me again and again to ecstasy. I was sure I would die a most pleasurable death if he continued this way much longer.

Soon, though, I felt his tempo increase, and heard his breathing become ragged. I managed to open my eyes and saw his face, eyes tightly closed, teeth clenched as he neared his own end. I began to move my hips in time with his, encouraging him to achieve some measure of the incredible pleasure he’d given me. As he thrust, he contacted my sensitive spot again and again, and somehow I had the energy to manage one final explosion of delight as he cried out himself, spurting again and again, giving a hard thrust each time. Spent, he collapsed on top of me, releasing my hands. I still had my legs around him, holding him to me. I placed my left arm around his shoulders, listening to him breathing heavily, and used my right hand to stroke his now sweat-soaked curls.

After a few minutes, he regained the strength to lift his head and look at me. “What have you done to me, woman?” he asked, mock seriously but with a glint in his eyes. “Do you realize I’ll never be able to hear, or even THINK, the words ‘bless me, Father’ without becoming erect every time now? I can never hear Confessions again!” We both laughed then, at the thought of the next person’s attempt to confess when Armand would be on the other side of the screen, unbearably aroused. I wished I could be in his cubicle with him then, helping to ease the pressure. Perhaps I’ll suggest that before he leaves my apartment, I thought to myself. In the meantime, I was happy just to lie here and enjoy the contact of his skin against mine.


End file.
